


If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

by diorjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, haechan is lowkey famous, only on jaemin's part though lol, this is honestly very vanilla idk what else to put, this party sucks bunch of stupid fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorjeno/pseuds/diorjeno
Summary: imagine being bored at a house party your best friend only threw because he wanted to get someone's attention and forcing you to go. jaemin thinks it's the worst party of his fucking life until someone comes out from the shadows to make it a little more tolerable.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a full length smut before pls be easy on me or i'll cry :(

_ this party sucks. bunch of stupid fuckers. _

was the only thing that crossed through jaemin’s mind as he leans up against the wall of he best friend lee donghyuck’s house, red solo cup filled with beer and all.

he was beyond irritated, for donghyuck decided to ditch him even after knowing jaemin was afraid of being alone in such a large crowd of people.

that of which half were the older boy’s friends, and the other half were their friends of friends.

meaning that there were over 200 people at this fucking party, and donghyuck probably only knew 30 of them max.

it made jaemin sort of pissed off that he let donghyuck convince him to come. how he climbed up the tree beside his room and busted through his window at ass o’clock telling him to get dressed cause he was having another party.

now, did jaemin know what this party was for? fuck no. 

donghyuck never had legitimate reasons for throwing parties. no birthdays, no holidays. he just threw them cause he felt like it.

part of jaemin wants to think it was so he could get mark lee’s attention; some boy on the volleyball team that donghyuck was infatuated with.

that’s just how jaemin ended up in donghyuck’s packed house, running upstairs cause it was the only empty fucking place in the house since donghyuck wouldn’t let anyone there, and leaning against the wall in the only empty space being the hallway on the second floor.

it was a good thing donghyuck was rich, or this would’ve been a disaster.

while jaemin takes a sip of his drink, he decides to pull his phone out of his front pocket. not having checked it since it almost got pulled straight out of his back one causing the blue haired boy to be more protective over it.

now that he was alone though, jaemin could use it to his hearts content.

when he opens up snapchat, an immediate frown is plastered upon his face as the first thing he sees is a public— not to mention verified — story of donghyuck’s party.

jaemin tends to forget he’s practically friends with a celebrity. he had one viral tiktok of him dancing to an exo song, and all of a sudden he had 1 million followers on the platform and 273k on instagram.

of course, donghyuck didn’t change much. which jaemin was thankful for, but it was still weird to see.

his thumb taps through the story; nothing seems to catch his interest. 

sungchan and dejun were doing jelly shots,

seungmin and eunbin were fighting up a storm in the kitchen (jaemin sorta wishes he knew what it was about),

renjun was hitting the high notes on the karaoke machine,

shotaro, jisung, yeojin, and herin were eating edibles in the front(???) yard,

and— 

“god what the fuck?” jaemin mutters as he looks at the next photo on the story.

_ someone’s not having any fun :( _

the caption itself was true, sure. but who the fuck was on the second floor with him, and who the fuck took that picture cause it sure as hell isn’t donghyuck. he was too busy trying to impress mark.

if he could see the name, that’d be nice. but it was a public story, so anyone at the party could post on it. jaemin doesn’t know whether or not to be scared or slightly intrigued.

“if you have plans on fucking me, there’s a bedroom across the hall.” jaemin sighs while he holds his arm out, as if he was waiting for the stranger to take his hand and whisk him away. “let’s just get it over with.”

there’s a slight chuckle after jaemin’s sentence is completed, and it causes him to tilt his head to the right a little bit. it was familiar, but he couldn’t recognize it. his first thought was kunhang, but he was busy with yukhei.

after a moment of silence, the figure comes out of the dark shadows of the hallway (jaemin would like to assume he was on the balcony at the end of the hallway) and boy. BOY.

“jeno? the fuck are you doing here?”

“you’re quite feisty for someone who barely drank anything.” jeno laughs softly while he treks over towards the blue haired male.

a mixture of feelings arise in jaemin’s body when he hears jeno's voice. it’s not like this was the first time he'd ever heard it before, for god’s sake, jeno was the headass who caused him to suffer a D- on an english project in 9th grade.

he wants to think that maybe jeno was just busy with extra curricular activites (because jeno was most definitely not dumb. he graduated top of his class senior year) or maybe he just wasn’t feeling it.

after all, to jaemin’s memory, he did go a little too hard on the older to do his shit. jeno did in all honesty, but it just wasn’t enough for at least a C. jaemin would like to blame himself slightly too for he was distracted by jeno the entire class time they had to work on it.

jeno was a cute boy and jaemin was straight and confused. 

he knew he had a crush on jeno about a month into their acquaintanceship after their project, but jaemin was so afraid of his own feelings, he ended up just being a prick to the older boy.

shotaro called him a ‘tsun’. whatever the fuck that meant.

so he used the: “you got us a D minus on that project, i don't want you talking to me.” excuse just so he could get away from jeno and forget all known feelings for him, but of course! things never go jaemin’s way.

the na’s have a curse, as jaemin likes to say. anywhere he and his family go, there’s always a gray rain cloud hanging over their heads. occasionally it was partly sunny, but most of the times it was like a whole fucking hurricane was going on.

earlier that night, the weather in the cloud over jaemin’s head was cloudy with a chance of rain. and now it’s just storming with no chance of it stopping for a couple hours. days maybe now that jaemin thinks about it.

they were pretty good friends now. the bickering was normal for the both of them since jaemin did like to pick useless fights and jeno always found them funny no doubt, but they hadn’t talked since finals since jaemin absolutely refused to attend the senior party claiming to be too tired. 

jaemin can only stare jeno up and down before he rolls his eyes and shoves his phone into his back pocket (assuming he wouldn’t be in the crowd again), he downs the rest of his drink with a swift swig before crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash can beside donghyuck’s bedroom.

“what do you want from me, jeno?” jaemin then asks as he turns his body to face jeno with his arms crossed over his chest, “taking creepy pictures of me and for fucking what?”

“hey, hey, hey! no need to cuss so much!” jeno raises his arms up in defense while he steadily walks towards the blue haired male, “i’m bored, you’re bored, i just thought we could chill and talk.”

jaemin raises a skeptic eyebrow as if he was waiting for jeno to say anything else, but jeno simply rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet and jaemin huffs. “talk about what? the pretty sixty four percent you got us on our project?”

“oh come on, jaem, that was over four years ago!” jeno exasperates, “i was busy with my other classes—”

“but you couldn’t contribute at least three minutes of your time to help me?”

“bullshit! i helped you as much as i could!”

jaemin rolls his eyes before he uncrosses his arms and shoves his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans, that not to mention were ripped beyond repair with fishnets under them cause hyuck really,  _ really _ , wanted his best friend to whore out that night. 

a loose white dress shirt with a chain and a couple of earrings and all to match, but jaemin wasn’t having any of it that night.

the only thing he could think of when he saw himself was the tiktok audio regarding hookers and no one liking him but he can’t exactly remember the details.

“yeah, okay.” jaemin mutters before he ultimately turns his back to jeno who’s waiting for him to speak knowing he wasn’t done yet, “i’m just gonna go now—”

“and get caught in that sea of people again?” jeno interrupts while he takes a gentle hold of jaemin’s wrist to turn him around. “i know you don’t want to go back down there, and i’m not really up for it either. hyuck’s guest room has a window seat, so maybe we could just sit and talk?”

there’s a moment of silence after jeno’s recommendation was put on the table leaving jaemin wondering if he should just go along with jeno or leave.

part of him thinks leaving and going home to sleep in his warm, comfy, newly changed sheets, bed. but another part of him thinks he would actually like to be alone in a room with jeno for once. no school work, no nothing.

just the both of them together in a room talking.

as much as jaemin hates to admit it, he still had a thing for the brunette. the feelings were always there, they were just reawakened every time he interacted with jeno.

with a sigh, he ends up nodding his head and jeno fist pumps the air like a young child. sometimes, jaemin has to remind himself that jeno is 19 and not 8.

jeno pulls jaemin along with him to donghyuck’s room and hums before he shuts the door and clicks the lock (for good measure apparently) and jaemin can’t help but to look around in awe.

he had been in here countless of times, but he never really basked the beauty of it all in. 

hyuck’s room was fairly simple, but he had countless of polaroid pictures hanging up via clothes pins and fairy lights, succulents along the windowsill beside the little seat jeno was talking about, a soft bed with a pretty wooden frame that had shelves aligning the wall, and a fairly large empty space with a faux fur rug in the center.

jaemin adored all of it. though hyuck liked to act like a sassy, know it all, slut in front of his so called “friends” he was actually fairly soft spoken and sweet. it’s why jaemin adored him so much.

after taking in all of hyuck’s cute little additions to his room, jaemin finally snaps out of it to sit down with jeno by the window. “don’t you think he has a fairly pretty view from here?” jeno asks while his eyes look outside the window, jaemin’s following suit.

he was met with a view of the moon glimmering over the sea accompanied with the stars that made it look like there were lights strung in the pitch black sky. the ripples of the water making it look as if the white beams from the moon were moving. an ocean view…. it was prettier near sunset or dusk though. 

nonetheless, still beautiful.

“mhmmm,” jaemin agrees absentmindedly being caught up in the calm aura of the bedroom.

“don’t you think it’s weird we’re not longer in high school anymore?” jeno asks out of the blue, turning his head to face jaemin who was shifting so he could hold his knees up to his chest, resting his chin in between them. “one moment were stupid freshmen and the next were all experienced seniors.”

jaemin only nods along, not knowing what to say. and not wanting to interrupt because when jeno got on a roll with talking, he simply would not shut up.

it was a personality trait of his that jaemin liked. so he wouldn’t comment much on it. simply just liking to listen to his voice.

“it goes over my head that you’re not the cute, hotheaded, little nana that i used to know.” jeno looks jaemin’s legs up and down before finally making their way to his face. lips plumped up with some weird shit donghyuck put on them, with a slight coral tint. he had a slightly orange ember around his eyes along with a little bit of pressed glitter. “you’re now the charming, handsome, na jaemin who has his life together.”

“are you implying i’m not cute anymore?” jaemin asks with a mischievous smile, loving the way he saw the glint of panic withing jeno’s eyes as he tries to find the words to say. he probably didn’t want it to come out weird. though, would it be weird for jaemin to want jeno to say something weird?

jeno had never been open about his sexuality. he never expressed if he was interested in boys or girls or anyone else. jaemin always noticed how jeno wasn’t interested in the topic of love, especially when jaemin would point out cute people on their campus.

maybe it was a bad idea to fluster jeno like that. but then again, if he didn’t care about love so much, why  _ did  _ he get flustered?

“hey, i was kidding.” jaemin leans over to playfully hit jeno in the arm. “i know for a fact i’m still cute, you don’t have to answer it.”

there’s a small awkward silence, and jaemin notices that jeno is practically gnawing on his bottom lip, face scrunched up, eyebrows bunching up in the middle. 

jaemin hums softly while he presses his index finger in between jeno’s eyebrows, “what’s going on in your head?”

“n-nothing much. i was just thinking about something.” jeno mutters, “anyway, as i was saying, you’re gorgeous and have your whole life to look forward to now. a whole bunch of new possibilities await you.”

“i, on the other hand, have never really seen my life after highschool.”

an immediate frown comes upon jaemin’s face when he hears the very last part, now causing his face to scrunch up. “nono… what do you mean by that?”

jeno chuckles while his head turns to look back outside of the window, “m not sure, nana. when i was a freshman i was so sure of what i wanted. but as i got older, things got blurrier. and by the time i was a senior, everything turned black. i didn’t see a future for myself. in fact, sometimes, i still don’t.”

hearing the way jeno chuckled softly at the end makes jaemin’s heart twist, “jeno…”

“ah, wait no— don’t worry!” jeno shakes his hands in front his torso as if he was in a panic. “i’m not planning on killing myself!”

a look of disbelief crosses the blue haired boy’s features, “do you expect me to believe that?!” he exclaims while jeno flinches slightly, “i’m here for you! you know this, i always have been even though the D minus on our assignment was a nuisance.” jaemin hesitantly reaches out for jeno’s hand and surprisingly, jeno doesn’t pull away.

even weirder when jaemin could intertwine their fingers and jeno didn’t say anything. “why didn’t you tell me, jen?”

jeno bites his lip, shaking his head, “i didn’t want to worry you.” he gives jaemin an apologetic smile with a squeeze of his hand. “but i’ve found a reason to live a little longer.”

“that of which is?”

jaemin doesn’t really want to hear the answer to his own question. he was too afraid of hearing it. maybe it was dumb to ask, but curiosity was getting the best of him at that point.

with his face unknowingly leaning forward in anticipation, he hears jeno chuckle again before bringing his free hand up to jaemin’s cheek, taking his thumb and gently caressing the area over his cheek bone.

“you.”

there’s a rush of blood that makes its way up to jaemin’s ears and he’s looking away from jeno with a small bite of his lips, not really knowing how to react.

“ah, sorry… i probably—”

“n-no! don’t apologize!” and just like that, jaemin is looking right back at jeno with doe eyes, hand unknowingly holding onto jeno’s a bit tighter. afraid that if he’d let go, jeno would disappear.

this all felt too surreal. no way jeno could actually like him, right? all those years of silently admiring the boy from afar, there was absolutely no way jeno didn’t notice. and if he did, why didn’t he say anything? 

jeno smiles at jaemin, it wasn’t one that reached his eyes, but a gentle one that made jaemin’s heart race. it wouldn’t be a shocker if jeno could feel his pulse through his fingers. “it’s my turn to ask what you’re thinking, jaemin.”

“what i’m thinking?” jaemin repeats, not noticing the way his head tilted down a bit just so he could think about what he could reply with, and definitely not noticing or giving any second though to the way jeno’s hand was off of his face and his slim, delicate fingers were sliding their way underneath the younger’s chin.

“yes, sweetheart, what’re you thinking?” jeno tilts jaemin’s face up using his fingertips just to get a good look at his face. jaemin’s cheeks flushed, suddenly feeling small under jeno’s hold. 

he takes a moment to reply, not really knowing what excuse he could use to get out of whatever the hell was going through his head. “it… it’s a little dumb. and i didn’t plan it out, and this definitely was not the way i wanted to— actually, i don’t think i want to.”

jeno hums in anticipation almost, his eyes making contact with jaemin’s for a split second. “remember, you don’t have to tell me. but you’ll have me on the edge of my seat until you do.”

“well what do you think i’m gonna say?” the blue haired male moves his head forward slightly so that his chin was resting in the palm of jeno’s hand. “it’s what you got your entire high school career, and what i got once from some girl who was obviously just gonna try to date me to get closer to you.”

with a raised eyebrow, jeno slightly shifts so he could be more comfortable holding jaemin’s head the way he was. and just in case jaemin or him decided to stop being pussies and initiate something cause they both knew what they wanted from one another.

“hmmm, i don’t know, nana.” jeno shrugs with a small hum, “you’re not giving me enough context, don’t you think?”

jaemin seems to be getting frustrated by every second that passed, and it made jeno laugh on the inside. “maybe you really are still my hot headed little nana.”

“for god’s sake jeno, i like you!”

and just like that, jeno was kissing jaemin like there was no tomorrow. 

it caught jaemin off guard for a moment, not really knowing how to process what was happening. hence, him not being able to kiss jeno back right away, and having to have him pull back for a moment to mutter a small,

“can you kiss me back? i’m gonna be embarrassed if you don’t.”

to which jaemin rolls his eyes and reconnects their lips. 

jeno tasted sweet. like chocolate. it’s like he had just eaten something before coming upstairs. jaemin would like to assume it was the cake sungchan and chenle brought for shits and giggles, but it could also just be him raiding hyuck’s pantry.

the more intense the kiss got, the more jaemin realized that, yes. he was really sitting here 2 seconds away from moving to sit on jeno’s lap, and yes. he was really kissing lee jeno himself.

it’s when jeno swipes his tongue over jaemin’s bottom lip before proceeding to tug on it softly that jaemin finally gives in and open his mouth, letting jeno’s tongue explore the inside of it.

there’s a slight whimper and a moan making it’s way to the back of jaemin’s throat when jeno starts getting a little more rough, pulling jaemin closer to him with the hands that were still interlocked so that he could kiss him more comfortably.

when jaemin finally gives into himself and moans into jeno’s mouth, his eyes shoot open and he pulls away abruptly slamming a hand over his mouth. not really caring if saliva made its way onto it.

jeno tilts his head in confusion before pursing his lips and licking the excess saliva off of them. “i’m sorry, did i go too far?” he then asks, looking down at their hands for a moment, not really knowing what to do or say.

there’s panic evident on jaemin’s face before he shakes his head violently, “n-no!” he exclaims, really not wanting jeno to think anything different about him and what had just happened. “if anything, i went too far…”

“huh?” jeno’s head moves back to look up at jaemin whose cheeks are flushed a pretty pink color, or maybe it was darker. jeno couldn’t tell due to the minimal amount of light in the room. “you took it too far? how?”

“i moaned into your mouth, jeno!” jaemin squeaks in embarrassment as an answer and if he didn’t already want to curl up into a ball and disappear into thin air, he most definitely wanted to now.

there’s a pregnant silence for a moment, and jaemin feels the need to make up another excuse and apologize for doing something so lewd before jeno bursts out into laughter.

“w-why are you laughing?!” jaemin whines, pulling his hand away from jeno’s and hiding his face in both of them while jeno just continues to go into hysterics. “it’s n-not funny!”

“nana, you’re too cute.” jeno says in between breaths before he stands up and stretches, taking jaemin by the wrist and pulling him up so that they were both on their feet. “that’s what you were so worried about? you moaning in my mouth?”

jaemin balls his fist and coughs into it with a small nod of his head.

“oh my god you’re so— can i kiss you again?? please?”

“you didn’t ask the first time now did you?” jaemin’s eyes shift back to jeno’s face, not moving his head while his eyebrow raises. 

jeno smiles sheepishly, “i couldn’t hold myself back anymore. i’ve liked you for years.” he mutters under his breath, knowing jaemin’s hearing was too shit for him to catch it before dragging him over to hyuck’s bed and hopping on it, back leaning against the headboard.

the younger only watches him with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout evident on his lips, “you what? don’t mutter, lee jeno…”

“it’s not important, for now, come here.” jeno pats his lap and jaemin feels himself wanting to pass out all over again. there’s a feeling of slight embarrassment again as he shuffles over to jeno and settles himself onto his lap, straddling his legs behind jeno’s back.

“i’m not heavy, right?” jaemin asks while jeno rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “of course not, jaem. don’t worry about that.”

there’s a sigh that escapes jaemin’s lips that turns into a gasp when jeno lifts his sweatshirt and settles his hands onto his bare back. he leans back onto the frame of the bed with a low hum. simply feeling content with jaemin in his lap.

“didn’t you ask if you could kiss me?” jaemin drapes his arms around jeno’s shoulders with a lazy smile causing jeno to shoot one back. “i did, didn’t i?”

jeno bumps his forehead onto jaemin’s with a small chuckle before pressing his lips against jaemin’s again. 

this kiss was a little more sensual and sweet. it wasn’t rushed, and it wasn’t too fast. jaemin had never been kissed so tenderly, so delicately.

it made him think of all the years he could’ve spent doing this, just lazily kissing jeno in a bed. but what mattered to him now was that he was able to do it with no repercussions. 

jaemin's fingers thread through jeno’s hair as his lips move in sync with jeno’s own, jeno’s hands running up and down jaemin’s back.

when jeno bites on jaemin’s bottom lip again, jaemin doesn’t hold himself back from moaning or grinding his hips. this only caused the older to grab him by the waist firmly and pulling their lips apart for a split moment to mumble a low, “don’t.” and jaemin had never felt more mischievous up until now.

as jaemin rolls his hips over jeno’s crotch, he can slowly, but surely feel him harden under his clothes. the blue haired male can only smirk to himself before feeling jeno pull away only to reconnect his lips to his neck in under a second earning a gasp from jaemin who had to stop what he was doing to be able to focus on jeno and what he was doing.

though it took a couple kisses and a few latches of his lips to various spots on jaemin’s neck, jeno eventually found a spot above his collarbone and close to his neck that was enough to make the younger squirm when he proceeded to suckle on it.

the hands in jeno’s hair start tugging a little harder, causing him to suck a little more. gently biting and licking at the skin underneath his teeth. earning multiple moans and whimpers from jaemin who was moving his hands down to jeno’s shoulders and pulling at his shirt.

jeno moves away, panting himself a bit, while he looks jaemin in the eyes with a worried expression. “are you sure, nana?”

“i’m hard, you’re hard. just let me sit on your dick and cockwarm you or something.” jaemin exasperates continue to pull on jeno’s shirt, the older just rolling his eyes with a soft smile letting jaemin undress his upper body.

when jaemin sees jeno’s torso, his mouth waters. he was definitely toned in all the right places. his nipples were perky and oh so pretty. he could feel his mouth watering and jeno had to kiss him to snap him out of it.

“are you gonna take your shirt off or not, pretty boy?” jeno asks once he gets jaemin’s attention. there’s a slight blush on jaemin’s cheeks before he lifts his arms up and lets jeno take his shirt off.

jeno lets his hands roam uo and down jaemin’s body, stopping at his nipples to let his thumbs press over them, watching as jaemin arches his back and tilts his head back with a shaky breath.

the red blotches on his skin complimented the fairness of it, and in truth, it turned jeno on a little more.

“god, you're so gorgeous.” jeno mutters before his mouth latches onto jaemin’s left nipple while his fingers pinches and plays with the other one.

jaemin whines under his touch, hips moving up and down as if he was riding jeno. and at this point, prepped or not, jaemin was desperate to have jeno balls deep inside him.

“j-jeno please—”

“hmmm?” jeno hums, separating his lips from jaemin’s now abused nipple. looking up into jaemin’s eyes that were hooded and covered with a thin layer of lust, and god did jeno just want to take him right then and there. “use your words, baby.”

“t-too much talking…” jaemin grabs jeno by the face and looks at him with desperate eyes now, ones that maybe held something more than lust now. jeno was probably reaching when he said he could see love in them as well, but he was probably just being delusional. “just fuck me, please.”

with that being said, jeno presses a kiss onto jaemin’s lips before he takes him by the hips, flipping them over so that jaemin’s back was now pressed down onto the mattress, teeth biting down on his lip while jeno trails his tongue down jaemin’s toned abs. 

when jeno reaches the base of jaemin’s stomach, he moves down to gently slip his shoes off and then unbuttons his jeans, pulling them off in one swift motion, taking the fishnets off with them.

all that was left now was jaemin’s calvin klein underwear— and not to mention the large bulge within them — jeno wasting no time to lean back down and press wet kisses through the fabric onto jaemin’s clothed dick causing the younger to ball the blankets up in his fists and buck his hips forward.

“oh how cute~ you’re so desperate for my touch, it’s adorable.” jeno coos, jaemin only glaring down at him. “c-can you please just suck me off already?!”

“not with an attitude like that, prince.” jeno frowns, his finger tracing the outline of jaemin’s cock, a mischievous smile upon his face. he loved seeing jaemin laid out in front of him like this. 

jaemin whimpers at the tone of voice jeno uses with him, deciding to throw the act away and submitting to jeno as he should, “please, jeno, please suck me off, or fuck me, or anything! please just make me feel good please—”

“i didn’t say beg…” jeno mumbles, and if he could express his emotions with an emoji in real life, he would be the sobbing emoji because oh lord. he wasn’t expecting jaemin to act like  _ this.  _ and truthfully, jeno wasn’t really sure how to react.

he was vanilla up until this very moment, but even in a heated moment like this, he was confused to how he should react. should he get jaemin to call him daddy? should he tie his arms up and blindfold him? 

matter of fact, jeno didn’t really know what jaemin was into. so he’ll just stick with vanilla for now unless jaemin requests for something.

“do you not like it when i do?” jaemin asks softly, and jeno shakes his head. “i do, baby. just wasn’t expecting it.” jeno smiles before he spreads jaemin’s legs out a bit so he could get a better look at his thighs.

jaemin’s legs were rather pale in comparison to the rest of his body, his inner thighs especially were milky and smooth as fuck. it was arousing to jeno who always seemed to have a thing for legs and thighs despite never really seeing any in person like this or having anyone’s to hold.

of course jeno was still a virgin, but so was jaemin… right? 

the thought is shook out of his head once he starts pressing kisses down his thighs, getting closer to his cock at every dip to switch legs. 

jeno could tell jaemin was becoming impatient with the way his fists began to grasp the bedsheets even harder, eyes filling up with tears. the older takes note of this. 

_ na jaemin does not enjoy being teased very much. _

“alright, alright, i’m sorry.” jeno murmurs, resting jaemin’s legs down and proceeding to finally slip his underwear off letting jaemin’s cock spring free from its restraints. it was jeno’s turn to have his mouth water at the sight, but he was too distracted by something else, and that was jaemin’s ass and the way his cheeks instinctively squeezed shut so he didn’t have to feel the rather cool air on his hole.

that, or maybe he was hiding something. jeno couldn’t tell.

jeno licks his lip before his eyes drift back up to jaemin who was panting and squirming as if he was waiting for jeno’s hands to do something, “are you completely sure you’re okay with this?”

jaemin nods, “c-completely.”

jeno bites his lip before he leans forward towards jaemin’s face and holds 3 fingers up to his mouth. “suck on my fingers then for me, angel.” and jaemin immediately obeys, taking all 3 into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them while making the most lewd noises jeno has ever heard a person make. moaning and mewling as he maintained eye contact with jeno who could feel himself leak within his jeans.

if jaemin was impatient for jeno to fuck him, then jeno was sure as hell getting annoyed with how slow he was taking things.

after a few more minutes of sucking, jeno removes his fingers from jaemin’s mouth and listens as the younger whimpers, wanting something back in his mouth and jeno only gives him a quick open mouth kiss before moving back down between jaemin’s legs.

“nana, you have prepped before, right?”

jaemin’s eyes widen at the question, and he nods his head before shutting his legs, a furious blush on his cheeks. “d-definitely!” he exclaims, gaining a bit of his regular train of thought back, “but it’s e-embarrassing this time around knowing someone’s here and doing it for me… plus… uh—”

“baby, stop rambling and get to the point.” jeno asserts firmly, interrupting jaemin who was biting down on his lip. “you’ve done it before, now i know. but are you hiding something from me?”

“you’ll see it anyway.” jaemin murmurs, “i just don’t…. i just don’t want you to think i’m weird.”

there another look of confusion that crosses jeno’s face before he spreads jaemin’s legs apart again with ease and is met with the sight of a pretty, pink, heart shaped jeweled buttplug in jaemin’s ass. 

“oh god, jaemin—”

“it’s weird i know—”

“how long have you had this in for?” jeno asks while the fingers that weren’t in jaemin’s mouth prior trace the object softly.

jaemin turns his head to the side and shuts his eyes, “about five hours. please be careful when you take it out, it’s sorta painful.”

“but you told me you’ve—”

“and i have! it’s just… i hadn’t for a few weeks and i felt a little empty and i— i was going to play with myself tonight but hyuck dragged me here so i settled on that instead.” jaemin grumbles while he instinctively tries to close his legs, but jeno keeps them open with one hand.

he chuckles at the reasoning from the younger before he takes the pretty plug in between his pointer and middle fingers, pulling it out gently. jeno really had no plans of being too rough with jaemin tonight anyway.

right as the buttplug slides out of jaemin, jeno is met with his gaping hole. the plug was definitely not small, so he understood why jaemin was telling him to be careful. he sets it to the side and jaemin can only clench his hole at nothing before he feels jeno’s finger circling around it.

“i wasn’t expecting it to be that big you know,” jeno comments before sliding one of his fingers inside of jaemin who let out a small, but audible moan. “i’m impressed. but even after something so large inside of you… i’m surprised you're still as tight at a virgin.”

“that’s because i am one, idiot.” jaemin pants out while jeno begins to thrust his finger in and out of jaemin’s hole, curving his finger inside and feeling the slick texture of the skin inside causing jaemin’s dog like panting to be replaced with loud moaning.

it was quite cute how worked up jaemin could get over barely anything. which made sense since he was a virgin. but then again, so did jeno. and so was.

jeno decides not to comment on jaemin’s last statement, too busy adding another finger and curling them inside jaemin, watching as his expressions morph on his face, or the way his hips would buck up into nothing, or the way his back would arch off the bed, or the tears that were spilling from his eyes. 

the blue haired male was a beauty.

and jeno’s glad only his eyes can behold the sight in front of him now.

with his finger scissoring jaemin open, and with the thrusts becoming deeper, jeno can feel himself grow unbearably hard and at this point, his dumbass would give himself blue balls despite jaemin actually wanting to go all the way and him being able to get the orgasm he was anticipating for.

but jaemin’s comfort and safety was more important. he’d get what he wanted in the end anyway, he just had to be a little patient.

as jeno adds a third finger, jaemin’s hand moves its way down to his own throbbing cock, fingers circling around the tip while jeno digs his own into jaemin’s walls.

“f-fuck!” jaemin exclaims with a high pitched voice when jeno hits a certain bundle of nerves, it makes jeno’s mouth turn into an ‘o’.

_ this must be what they call a sweet spot. _

though, just to be sure, jeno asks if jaemin is okay. not wanting to mistake pain for pleasure. when he does, jaemin vigorously shakes his head, “n-no— ahhhh fuck, more j-jen please m-more~” jaemin spills out and jeno angles his fingers so that each thrust would hit jaemin’s prostate.

jeno can see the sweat glistening off of jaemin’s body, making his hair stick onto his face while he drowned in pleasure. it was so satisfying to watch, jeno doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get off to porn again.

after what seems like ages of jeno fingering jaemin as fast as he possibly could to the younger's breaking point, jaemin finally comes with a loud moan, his hand moving away from his cock that was spurting the sticky, white substance all over his stomach and even getting some on his own face.

_ that’s… hot. _

jaemin is still crying, but a little louder now all while he tries to push jeno’s fingers out of him by moving his body up the bed, “t-too much!” he mumbles while trying his hardest to get jeno to get his fingers out of his hole.

jeno does get the gist though, immediately pulling his fingers out of jaemin and almost panicking because why the FUCK was jaemin sobbing the way he was????

“nana?? nana, are you okay??” jeno frantically asks in concern, moving up the bed so that he was kneeling in between jaemin’s legs. his hands are moving to jaemin’s face, using the back of his hand to push the hair out of it. “nana?? did i break you?? did i break your ass?? i only used my fingers though i swear they’re not that big.”

“y-you’re such a goofball.” jaemin exhales with a small smile, the flow of tears getting slower and slower. “i’m fine, it felt amazing, but in no way am i contented.” he pouts and jeno finds it hard to believe that this jaemin and the jaemin that was screaming and moaning not even 2 minutes ago is the same person.

jeno sighs in relief, kissing jaemin and letting his lips linger for a moment before pulling away. “i’m glad then,” he says with a small smile, “but what will make you content then, baby?”

there’s a small giggle from the latter as he feels jaemin’s soiled hand touch the side of his face, “i still want your cock inside me, wanna feel you around my walls, want you to cum inside of me.” he whispers all while having the audacity to look at jeno with big, sparkly doe eyes as he listed out the things he wanted. “fuck me as hard as you possibly can that it’ll leave me limp for weeks. come on, nono. i know you want to. don’t want you going home with blue balls now do we?”

jeno’s eyes get dark, but only slightly. as much as he wanted to pound into jaemin and make the latter scream his name, he’d rather do the opposite.

“call me cliché for this one but,” jeno pauses, it was now his turn to be embarrassed. his head turned to the side while he moves back and massages jaemin’s thighs softly, “i was t-thinking… y-you know we could just t-take it slow and—”

“spit it out, baby.” jaemin cuts in almost a mocking tone like the one jeno used on him earlier. “there’s nothing to be embarrassed of anymore, you just had your fingers knuckles deep in my ass.”

the brunette takes a moment to gather up any courage that he had in bringing the proposal up, a little nervous about doing so since jaemin was obviously in the mood for something rough like a hand around his neck or maybe his belt instead. maybe jaemin wanted to edge him or be edged himself, but jeno didn’t know if he was ready for anything like that yet.

with a deep breath, jeno decides to run his fingers over the red marks he had left on jaemin’s once snow white thighs, “i just… i just wanted to make love with you… you know?”

if it wasn’t already hot in the room, it definitely was now considering what jeno had just said and how it made the blood rush up to jaemin’s face. it was so undeniably cute and sweet and jaemin found himself falling in love with jeno all over again.

jaemin smiles at jeno who can’t seem to look him in the eyes anymore while he bellows a quiet, “of course we can, jeno.”

“b-but i thought you—”

“i was just saying that cause i thought it’s what  _ you  _ would want. i’ve gotten my orgasm, but you haven’t.” jaemin explains, hand running through his sky blue hair. “now shut up and make love to me you loser.”

“you’d cum twice for me?”

“god, jeno you’re so cute. yes, i would. now can we?”

jeno nods his head with the cutest smile jaemin had ever seen, the brunette then standing up to undo his belt with one hand, while the other dangles to his side.

there was sweat dripping down jeno’s forehead, too. some running down his abs making them glisten when the moonlight reflected off of them. and truth be told, you did not have to tell jaemin twice to get hard again because by the time jeno had undone his belt and whipped it off all with ONE HAND, jaemin was as hard as a rock. even leaking pre-cum maybe.

seeing the bulge in jeno’s pants maybe it absolutely no better for jaemin could tell just by tracing the outline with his eyes that jeno was most definitely not small. not too big either, though. 

or maybe he was, jaemin couldn’t really tell accurately.

but when jeno finally slid both his jeans and his underwear off, jaemin could feel himself get dizzy seeing just how well built and compact jeno was underneath all that clothing. it just made him want jeno to take him more than he already did.

jeno wastes no time searching hyuck’s nightstand drawers for lube and when he finally finds a bottle, he finds the words and picture on the label a little odd.

“watermelon flavored lube?” he questions while he walks back over to jaemin who was running his hand up and down his cock again, “who buys flavored lube?”

“hyuck, obviously.” jaemin snorts followed by a small moan when he digs his thumbnail into the slit of his tip. “h-he only got it because mark’s favorite fruit was watermelon a-and— fuck— he was desperate to get him in his bed.”

jeno pops the lid open and pours a good amount onto his cock, and then drizzles some onto his fingers and pushes a little of it into jaemin’s now, gaping hole. “did he now?” he questions, the squelching from the lube in jaemin’s ass and jeno’s fingers the only sound in the room afterwards with the occasional moan and whimper from jaemin. “was he ever successful?”

“n-no— ahh~ jeno, please — mark is t-too oblivious.” jaemin tries to reply, but his mind is too cloudy with thoughts of jeno and his large cock filling him up. “b-baby please.”

jeno pulls his fingers out of jaemin for the second time that night and whistles while he lathers himself with the lube, just so it wasn’t too painful for the younger. 

it takes a moment for jeno to fully coat himself before he aligns his cock with jaemin’s entrance and gulps while he hovers over him, “tell me if it hurts, alright?” he murmurs and jaemin nods.

as jeno begins to push himself inside jaemin, he can see the younger’s eyes nearly shoot out of his head, and if anyone was panicking again, it was him. jaemin looked like he was about to scream, and jeno nearly had a heart attack before he decides to do the most logical thing which was to open mouth kiss jaemin to stop him from sounding like bloody murder.

the pain to jaemin was surprisingly not as bad as he thought, but jeno was definitely bigger than any toy he had ever used which made it seem like it was worse than it really was. making him nearly scream before jeno kissed him.

when jeno was completely inside, he gave jaemin a minute to adjust, pulling away from him so jaemin could tell him to move when he was ready for him to do so.

the feeling was so foreign to jeno. yes, he had humped pillows and jacked off in the past. fleshlights too even. but nothing could ever compare to the feeling of actually being inside another human. it was a euphoric feeling, jaemin’s tight walls wrapped around his throbbing cock.

could jeno as for anything better at this moment? fuck no. he was on cloud 9 and he would be lying if he said he didn’t moan when he slipped his cock inside jaemin.

it takes another couple seconds of heavy breathing and occasional kisses here and there for jaemin to finally give jeno the go signal, “move, p-please.” and jeno wastes no time beginning to thrust back and forth into jaemin at a steady pace.

not too fast, not too slow. as long as there was enough friction to bring him and jaemin closer to their climax, then this was fine. that was, of course, if jaemin didn’t ask him to go faster.

the sounds of the party are muffled out by jaemin and jeno’s loud moaning and slapping of the skin. it makes them forget that yes, there were hundreds of people down stairs and any of them could walk up the stairs and hear them in their own little world, but that was the least of their problems.

jeno’s ways of thrusting were so unique to jaemin. for he would be slow and gentle one minute, and pulling out and slamming right back into him the next.

“nnnn j-jeno o-oh my god~” jaemin moans when jeno picks up the pace, his hands making their way to jeno’s back, and his legs spread out on the bed despite him wanting to wrap them around jeno so bad. “y-you’re so g-good— fuck!”

jeno is sure he hit jaemin’s prostate again, and this time, he angles himself in that position and proceeds to hit the spot every time making jaemin nearly scream his name in pleasure.

the blue haired boy’s nails dig into the skin along jeno’s back causing the said male to hiss but nonetheless keep moving. he was going moderately fast but kept his eyes on jaemin’s face the entire time, occasionally kissing him when he felt as if it was necessary. 

“are you close?” jeno asks softly while his hips keep snapping forward causing jaemin eyes to tear up again and a string of incoherent words to be blabbered from his mouth with a nod of his head.

this only makes jeno work harder to get both him and jaemin to their climaxes— for jaemin, the second one of the night— slamming his cock in and out of jaemin faster. “mmmm f-fuck! jeno f-faster oh m-my god~” jaemin’s hands fall to his side as he can feel himself getting shaken up rather it be from the bed frame moving and hitting the wall, or the way jeno would move against his own.

when jaemin’s hands are on the bed beside him now, jeno takes his as an opportunity to grab onto both of them and intertwine their fingers while he kissed jaemin deeply again, their tongues immediately smashing together while jeno tries his best to get himself to cum.

in the end, jaemin comes first. completely untouched while jeno is still mindlessly fucking into him with hopes that he would climax soon.

with one final bite from jaemin on his bottom lip and a quick, sharp thrust, jeno releases himself into jaemin feeling the younger’s walls clench around his cock as he does so, back arching once again, and eyes rolling back into his head.

both of them are panting the most they’ve ever panted in their lives, and not to mention the gallons of sweat that was coating their now sticky bodies. 

“sweetheart are you okay?” jeno asks once he and jaemin had both calmed down a little. jaemin only nods, not being able to find any words at the given moment while jeno takes one of his hands out of jaemin’s to once again, push his hair out of his face. kissing his forehead gently while he waits for jaemin to calm down just a little bit more.

after another minute or so, jaemin is finally able to speak, “i’m good, baby.” he reassures while looking into jeno’s eyes, “now i’m contented. but, i’ll be even more content if you pull out and stick my buttplug back inside of me~”

“why can’t you just sleep with my cock inside of you?” jeno pouts and jaemin rolls his eyes, “cause this isn’t our room, and i kinda like the feeling of… cum inside of me.”

jeno only snorts before pecking jaemin on the lips and pulling out slowly earning yet another mewl from jaemin who had his eyes screwed shut as jeno does what he does, pulling completely out and sticking the plug right back inside jaemin before any of his cum could seep out.

after which, jeno runs to donghyuck’s personal bathroom (because yes, hyuck just had to take the master bedroom from his parents. not like they were really around anyway) to grab a warm, wet towel and a dry one to clean jaemin up a bit.

when he gets back into the room, he finds jaemin nearly falling asleep, and it just had to be the cutest thing jeno had ever seen. 

“hey nana~” jeno coos and jaemin’s eyes pop right back open, “i’m gonna clean you up a little, okay?”

“i… i thought you left…” jaemin murmurs while jeno starts wiping off jaemin’s torso of any left over semen. jeno frowns as he does so.

“now what kind of a lover would i be if i just left you here like a poptart?” jeno huffs, “that, and i would not walk out of here stark naked and completely fucked out. those are for your eyes only, mr. na jaemin.”

jeno continues to wipe jaemin down while he hums a tune that’s unfamiliar to the younger. jaemin can only bite his lip and let jeno do what he was doing, wiping him clean and then drying him off.

it takes a moment before jeno finishes, hustling back to the bathroom to throw the dirty towels in the hamper and then straight back onto the bed with jaemin. he pulls the covers over their bodies and sighs in content, pulling the younger closer to his chest.

they say nothing for a while before jaemin finally asks the question he’s had on his mind for a minute. “lover?” he questions, “you’re my lover?”

“that’s what ‘making love to you’ would imply, baby.” jeno replies, jaemin now resting his head on jeno’s bare chest. “if i didn’t make myself clear, i like you, na jaemin. maybe even love you i’ve known you for so long.”

“when do you think you started falling in love with me?” 

jeno ponders on it for a minute before something clicks in his head, “when i joined photography club our junior year because dejun forced me to and i saw you smile at me when i came and sat down for the first time. that was when i realized i loved you.”

it was true. dejun had forced jeno into joining photography for a semester because he was bored and had nothing better to do since baseball season was out. it was when he walked in on the first day of their fall semester and saw jaemin sitting at a circle table with his friends and when jaemin looked up to see who came in was when jeno knew he was either:

  1. falling in love or,
  2. completely in love with jaemin.



he thinks it’s the second choice.

“how about you, nana?” jeno proceeds to ask, and jaemin yawns tiredly, snuggling up to jeno’s side a little more than he was before. “senior trip to osaka.” he murmurs, “you remember when we were roomates, right?”

jeno nods his head while a blush compliments his cheeks, “only recently?”

“mmm, that, or maybe it was your first baseball game of the season in junior year when you made eye contact with me and winked before you hit a home run.” jaemin then says.

and jeno would love to hear more of the story, but jaemin was already close to passing out. so maybe he’d just ask for it another time.

“hey, nono?” the blue haired male asks after a moment of silence, jeno honestly thinking he had fallen asleep.

“yes, nana?”

“what does this make us then?”

jeno sits on that one for a moment, not entirely sure himself. a part of him wants to think that maybe they were taking it a little too fast, but another part of him is counting the years of endless pinning to the point where he showed absolutely no interest in anyone else because he was so focused on jaemin.

maybe it was okay for him to put a label on them.

“boyfriends… if you’d like.”

“that sound perfect to me.” and with that, jaemin kisses jeno sweetly before mumbling a goodnight boyfie and jeno rolling his eyes playfully before he mumbles the same thing back. 

along with a small, inaudible, ‘i love you’

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  
  


the next day, donghyuck is absolutely fucking hung over. but it was worth it for when he woke up, mark lee was cuddled up in his arms on the couch. 

_ one donghyuck, zero jaemin.  _

speaking of jaemin, he wonders where he went last night. 

maybe he went home without telling him or was among the passed out people in the yard or the living room, but that was highly unlikely.

when mark stirs in his arms, donghyuck grins. “goodmorning, markle sparkle!”

“if you call me that one more time, i’m calling our date off.” mark mutters before cuddling into donghyuck’s side more. that was when donghyuck realized it was an empty threat.

“yeah, yeah, alright buttercup.” donghyuck chuckles before he kisses mark’s temple. “are you hungry or anything? i could order us something considering the fact my house it probably empty of food.”

mark nods his head, “yes, but a change of clothes would be nice… might i remind you of how you rode me in the bathtub and got cum all over my shirt.” there’s a smirk on mark’s face as he says it, and donghyuck’s face just flushes before pushing him off of his side softly casuing mark to tumble to the floor.

the pink haired male pops his head up from the floor and hyuck only sticks his tongue out at him before he sits up and eventually tries to stand, but his legs are a little wobbly. this sight causes mark to suppress a laugh before he too stands up and picks donghyuck up bridal style so he didn’t have to walk.

“ooh la la~” donghyuck sings as mark carries him up the stairs to his room, “it feels like we’re on our honeymoon~”

“sooner or later, it will be our honeymoon. now which door is yours?”

donghyuck points to the one with prettily decorated letters that spelled ‘L.D.H’ out. basically just his initials, but when mark tries to turn the knob on the door, it won’t budge.

his head tilts to the side before asking mark to put him down and pulling a key out of his back pocket to unlock it. it was probably lia and seonghwa trying to pull a prank on him again. the last time it happened they trashed his room with toilet paper.

but when he opens the door, he sees something a lot more interesting than lia and seonghwa crashed into weird positions on the floor with toulet paper all over the room.

lee jeno and na jaemin were cuddled up all comfortable in his bed with their clothes and shoes scattered around the floor.

“they fucked in my bed.” donghyuck points out as if he couldn’t believe it. “they fucked in my bed, hello?!!” 

mark takes a peek into the bedroom and when he sees jeno and jaemin, he immediately grins, “fucking finally! jeno’s been chasing after jaemin for ages!”

“is that really what’s important?!” donghyuck snaps his head back to look at mark, “they fucked in my bed!” he exasperates while closing the door. mark can only look at him in confusion. “you say that, but you’re not kicking them out?”

donghyuck sighs and shakes his head, “no. i’m a little grossed out that my best friend decided to fuck your teammate in my bed, but it was most likely jaemin’s first time and i love him too much to disturb him.”

“sooo what will you plan on making them do?”

“they’re gonna fucking wash my sheets, that’s for sure.”

  
  
  
  


_ one donghyuck, one jaemin _

  
  
  


checkmate.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate it here i'm just gonna dip now lol


End file.
